


Two Unovans in a Coffee Shop

by tamerumono



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alexithymia, Alternate Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other, god i just love them, hcs galore man, implied at least - Freeform, thats what its meant as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerumono/pseuds/tamerumono
Summary: Rakutsu could hear the pitter-patter of the rain as it fell on the cafe rooftop, and watch it fall on the streets. For the child, it was almost… peaceful. Distracting.Rakutsu almost hated it.----Rakutsu is trying to figure out what he's supposed to do now. White helps.
Relationships: White & Lack-Two, just some some basically familial bond stuff
Kudos: 18





	Two Unovans in a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate ending for lack

Unova was a place often invaded by random weather, and today was no different, with rainclouds running amok the skies. Rakutsu could hear the _pitter-patter_ of the rain as it fell on the cafe rooftop, and watch it fall on the streets. For the child, it was almost… peaceful. Distracting.

Rakutsu almost hated it.

They sank their face into their arms, trying to shield themselves from the outside rain with hoodie sleeves. It didn’t work very well. Nothing worked very well.

“Is this seat open?” a voice came from behind them. They turned to see the girl they had worked with before, the one that was friends with the Light Stone boy. White Biel, if their memory didn’t fail them.

“Of course,” the brunette grumbled. “What do you want?”

“A word with you,” her voice was gentle, a bit motherly. It gave them feelings they didn’t like very much. Not that they liked _any_ feelings very much.

“Oh, yeah?” they replied with sarcasm. 

“Yeah,” she turned for a moment to ask the barista for a latte. “Anyways, what are you planning on doing now?”

“What?” Rakutsu wasn’t sure if they had misheard her.

“What are you planning on doing now?” White repeated. “You got fired from the police, right?”

“I… I’m not sure,” they said. “I-”

“I thought so,” White said. “Why don’t you know what you want to do now?”

“Because… Because I-” Rakutsu tried to reply, but faltered. “What answer do you want, Socrates?”

“Just some kind, you tiny menace,” White responded, turning to the window, watching the rain, and waiting for something. Rakutsu couldn’t help the words slipping out of their mouth.

“How do you like that stuff?”

White turned in confusion. “What do you mean? The rain?”

Rakutsu realized he just dug his own grave. “Yeah.”

“I mean, it’s peaceful? Gets your mind off of stuff.”

The child honestly couldn’t tell what had come over them today, maybe it was being fired, maybe it was the barrage of unknown feelings, maybe it was the person right in front of them, maybe it was the sudden realization that they craved some kind of comfort, but they just kept responding.

“But _why_ would you want to get your mind off of stuff? Anything could happen at any moment!”

White seemed to get more confused. “Yeah, but what if it doesn’t? Why don’t you just try for a bit to just think and reflect and relax?”

“Because I’m not sure _how_ I’m supposed to ‘relax’?” they exploded in frustration. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do at this point! I’m fucking fired, and I’m fucking tired."

The barista looked over in confusion at the sudden outburst. “Do you need anything?” she asked politely.

“I’ll take the bill for both of us. We’re going now.” White hurriedly stuffed a few pokedollars in the blond womans hands, grabbed the essentials, her bag, her coffee, and the boy sitting with her, and left.

The brunette couldn’t tell whether those were tears on their face, or the sudden torrent of rain.

“How emotionally stunted are you? Be honest.” White said, trying to pull them under the outdoor roof.

“3/10, would not recommend,” Rakutsu grumbled, wiping their face with their now damp sleeve and unhooking themself from White’s hand.

White laughed in a distant way. “You’re coming with me.”

“This is kidnapping,”

“This is me getting you a home and, at some point, a therapist.”

“That sounds nice,” Rakutsu trailed off.

“Oh, also, you’re hired. You're a pretty great actor."

“There’s the catch.”

White laughed and the brunette walking beside them almost smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> haha mom white go brrrr  
> welp hope you enjoyed this selfindulgent practice with prose, im still not very happy w/ how i write it but i hope this was at least mildly enjoyable


End file.
